While the parcel delivery system of the world continues to expand its reach and expedite its delivery processes, little has changed in nearly a century when it comes to the final resting place of a package or envelope at a delivery destination. The conventional ‘mailbox’ or ‘post box’ have been employed for decades as a convenient and effective location to store packages that have been delivered, or that have yet to be picked up by delivery personnel.
Unfortunately, the mailbox system in use today employs minimal security, both from unwanted thieves or trespassers, but from the elements as well. With the advent of more network-connected package delivery systems employed by such companies including UPS, FedEx, USPS, and DHL, which employ advanced package tracking equipment and data, there is no reason why package recipients should not also benefit from a more secure package delivery receptacle.
Thus, there is a need for a more advanced, ‘smart’ parcel receptacle, capable of interacting with delivery personnel, securing parcel according to access permissions, alerting both the delivery company and the recipient when parcel is delivered or picked up from the parcel receptacle, and providing a secure vessel for package delivery via an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).